


Battle of the Ancients

by Dovahkin91



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahkin91/pseuds/Dovahkin91
Summary: When Bella arrives in town the Cullen's are shocked. They don't know what she is although she has the golden eyes of a vampire she smells nothing and acts nothing like a vampire. People are not afraid of her, in fact they are drawn to her. Rosalie knows the girl is her mate but Bella is skittish around her family. It's up to Rosalie to figure out who Bella is while trying to get the girl alone for at least a minute.Bella tries to avoid Rosalie, her mate, but when her brother comes to town she's forced to keep an eye on the blonde to keep her safe. How will seeing her brother again after all this time affect her? Can she forgive him for what he has done to her? What will Rosalie think when the truth comes out.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 253





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated Explicit for a reason. Don't like, don't read.

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight. All is SM!

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

The atmosphere was heavy, a malice thick enough to feel vibrating around the darkened area. The fire was bright, casting shadows that flickered all across the stone walls of the cave. Tall figures stood around a circle; an upside-down star drawn in the middle for their evil purposes. Blood stained the floor of the cave, trails leading deeper inside from their failures.

But not tonight.

Tonight, they would succeed for they had what had been missing from the previous attempts. Two of their fellow brethren dragged an unconscious girl into the cave, her bare feet dragging across the sharp stones and grit that littered the floor. They dropped her body in the center of the pentagram, aligned her limp limbs with each point. She groaned as she slowly began to wake but it was too late.

The figures grinned as they positioned their blades above her hands, using a large rock to drive the point through her flesh and into the stone earth beneath her. She screamed, letting the back of her throat carry the sound, against the searing pain, her blood flowing into the earth and pooling around her. With every movement she made the blades sliced through her flesh and grazed the nerves in her palms.

The figures stood and took their places at the points of her feet, lashing her ankles to the spikes that were in the ground. Her legs splayed open and her naked body shivered against the cold and pain. A man stood at her head; his face hidden by the same black cloak that hid the others.

His voice was deep and strong as he spoke in perfect Latin. His words resonating inside of her body, filling her with fear and anger. She was to be the sacrifice, offered willingly to their Lord, their Master. His pleas were strong and forceful as it echoed around the dark chamber, sinking into the walls.

A cold wind blew around them as a hot burning pain encompassed her. A beast appeared above her, staring down at her with blood red eyes for a moment before it’s deep guttural growl filled her ears, and her ears alone, _“You are not willing. You want revenge.”_

She felt the shiver run down her spine, but she no longer felt the fear from before. She didn’t speak, her tongue had been ripped from her body before she had fallen unconscious. She only nodded, a deep desperate hatred filling her body as she shook uncontrollably.

The beasts face morphed into a grotesque smile as it spoke to her again, that same guttural growl, _“Revenge you shall have my dear. You will be my precious. To walk the earth for all eternity, exacting your revenge and my will. Feed my child, take your revenge. Make me proud.”_

She felt her body begin to burn hotter, a cold fire racing through her body. A wildfire that would never be contained. She could feel the flesh in her mouth, slowly rebuilding her tongue as if it had never been ripped asunder. Her muscles tightened and she ripped her hands from the blades that held them, shattering the sharp metal into thousands of pieces. A growl ripped from her throat as the pain flared stronger in her body. She ripped her feet from the ties that bound them, and she was on her feet as her mind struggled to focus.

The figures screamed as she blurred to the man that had been speaking. She ripped into his neck with her new teeth, canines that felt almost hollow but strong and sharp, longer now than ever before. His flesh ripped away as blood splattered across the ceiling of the cave and the soothing liquid filled her mouth, quieting the burn in the back of her throat. In less the five seconds the man was dead and limp in her arms. She dropped him before turning to the others.

Screams filled the air as she took pleasure in their deaths, blood spilling everywhere, coating her body in thick streams. One man tried to flee, making it to the cave opening but she felt the hatred burn inside her body. Catching his ankle, she jerked him with her new strength, slamming his weak human body into the stone wall. The cave shook dangerously as the earth was disturbed. She snapped the bone in his arm as if it were nothing to her, a simple stick that was offensive to her. His screams only increase the fear rolling off him in waves, panic filling his mind as she took pleasure in it. Bathing in the smells and sights before her, things she had never known before.

Soon a silence filled the air, the smell of copper and metal surrounding her. She stood naked and covered in blood in the circle as the guttural growl echoed around the cave, _“You are my favorite child. Now go into the night and make me proud. Serve me well my precious.”_

She grinned as she stepped over the dead and broken bodies, exiting the cave with a deep breath. She cocked her head at the town below and all the faces of people that had wronged her filled her mind. She was hungry for more.


	2. Forks, Supernatural Central

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

_The girl stood atop a grassy hill as she looked down at the village she had just set on fire. It would burn as many before it, and many would after it. She knew it was dangerous to decimate a village, but it couldn’t be helped. Well, it could but what was the fun in that. A man stumbled towards her, mead on his breath and fire in his eyes. His blonde hair was dirty and pulled back with a leather tie, the stubble on his chin a stark reminder that he was only twenty when she had returned to him._

_He grinned at her, “There’s my sister! We was afraid you were still down there. Found some woman to torment. Though she was not a beautiful as you. Your new hair almost glows in the moonlight.”_

_She rolled her red eyes at him, “Tis not brother, I had my fun. Was about you not me and white has a tendency to do that.” She fluffed her pearly white hair out in pride._

_The man laughed, “And fun I had.”_

_She sighed, “James do try not to get drunk before the killing begins next time. Savor the kills brother.”_

_He collapsed on his butt in the grass, “We did savor kills sister. The mead only increased the pleasure.” He motioned to her clothes, “Why do you wear men’s things?”_

_She glanced down at her cloth black pants that laced up the entire front side with wide belt loops. The tunic that tied with laces near the top was black and tight to show off her muscles. The pants were tucked into her black boots and she felt more like herself in them compared to woman’s clothing._

_“Shall I prove that my cock is bigger than yours brother?” She raised an eyebrow at him._

_He grimaced, “To be made into a creature that is a woman but can pleasure a woman as a man,” he sighed, “You have all the luck.”_

_A slow dark grin pulled at her lips, “Aye, yet we still had fun didn’t we.” His laughter filled the air as he collapsed back into the wet grass._

_The beast shimmered into existence beside her, “You have done well these last hundred years my precious. The contract has been fulfilled in full. Well done.”_

_She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the wood huts and straw roofs burn, flames licking higher into the air as livestock ran to safety. She could feel the comfort of the flames even from this distance and she nodded, “Did you expect any less? You have given life back to us.”_

_The beast chuckled, “No my dear, you have given life back to me. You have done my will and have had fun in the process. We are just getting started young one. There is a lot more to come. An eternity filled with the screams of our enemy’s and blood of traitors to spill.”_

_“Aye, but how many maidens can I bed in between conquests?” She smirked at the beast._

_The grotesque smile returned to his face as his laughter filled the air, deep and guttural. A growling pleasure that encompassed them in the night air as he shimmered away._

_She turned to her brother, “Come James. We have places to be.”_

_She turned her back on the screams and fire as she blurred into the night with her brother._

.

.

Bella sped towards the new high school she would be attending for the next few months at least. She wasn’t used to spending a large amount of time with other people, let alone cooped up in small rooms for long periods of time. She was used to being able to move when she wanted or do as she pleased. Now she was going to be a teenager, acting like the human she wasn’t. Why she ever let her one close friend talk her into this was still baffling her.

Angela has been the only person she had connected with, on a deeper level than just blood and lust. True there was lust when it came to Angela but due to her witchery her blood was slightly tangy, and they did love each other but it was only in friendship. Friends with benefits? She believed that was the modern term for it anyway.

She parked her dirt bike in the only open parking spot in the school, next to a red BMW. She slid off the bike and pulled her helmet off, letting her hair fall free.

“BELLA!”

She sighed, “Here we go.”

Angela ran straight at her and she turned just in time to catch the girl as she launched at her. Angela’s legs wrapped around her waist and she cupped her face in both her hands, “I can’t believe you actually came.”

She chuckled, a foreign sound of late, “You said if I didn’t you would cut _it_ off and I’ve become very fond of _it_ over the years.”

Angela grinned at her, “I would never cut that off, at least not while I still get pleasure out of it.” Angela pressed her warm lips against her cooler ones and then deepened it. The girl moaned as she pressed herself tighter against her chest.

She pulled back slightly, “Miss me that much Ang?” She could feel the girl trying to rub against the sudden bulge in her jeans. She wasn’t against fucking Angela at the moment she just didn’t want to do it in front of the entire student body.

Angela laughed, “Yes. It’s been months since we last…” She kissed her again, “But I’ll wait until after school.” She released her legs and dropped her feet to the ground, “Come meet some friends.”

She rolled her eyes as she allowed the girl to take her hand and pull her towards the parking lot where a group of kids stood near a large van. She could smell the vampire’s nearby and scanned the parking lot as Angela spoke.

“Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, this is Bella.” Angela said with a smile.

She nodded at each one and turned her gaze back to the lot. She found the people in question, standing right next to the BMW she had parked next to. Angela did have a way of making her forget things. She stared at the ten golden eyes that stared right back at her. She avoided their eyes directly as she turned back around.

She pulled Angela a little tighter against her body and whispered, “You didn’t tell me there were five here.”

Angela followed her gaze and shrugged, “They’re vegetarian’s too. They keep to themselves mostly. I didn’t think it would be a problem Bells.”

She shook her head, “I knew I shouldn’t have come here.”

Angela refused to let her go and only pressed tighter against her, “It will do you some good to get out of your head Bella. Please stay. If for nothing else, for me.” She pushed her bottom lip out in a pout.

She grimaced, “Don’t do that. You know I can’t resist your pout.”

Angela slowly smiled, “That’s why I do it.” She pressed a kiss to her lips again as the bell rang.

She sighed and let the girl lead her into the building, ignoring the curious vampires. She spent the morning trying to focus on her classes and learn the modern lingo of teens but by lunch her head was spinning with all the new information. Angela pulled her happily behind her friends as they walked to the cafeteria. She had answered very few questions throughout the morning, always turning the conversation back to the person asking.

The group of vampires were already sitting at a table when she entered. A hush fell on the room as everyone looked her way and she curled her lip in disgust, the amount of arousal that filled the air made her want to hurl. She shook her head and followed closer to Angela, those vampire’s making her skin crawl.

Even the food smelled revolting but that was probably due to the fact that she hadn’t eaten human food in… She had actually lost track of how long it had been. She stared at her try for a moment before she shrugged and took a drink of her water.

Angela grinned at her as she sat on her lap, “Chicken nuggets. Or well they’re supposed to be. School lunches aren’t good food really.”

“Ah so the smell of barnyard isn’t due to the children surrounding me.” She smirked at her.

Angela narrowed her eyes at her as the largest vampire’s deep laughter met her ears. She glanced back at him and took in his boyish appearance. The dimples were deep on his cheeks as he smiled at her, a mischievous glint in his golden eyes. His frame said at least six foot even though he was sitting, and his shaggy black hair hung in his eyes slightly. She could see his muscles’ flex slightly as he grinned and her mind quickly adapted, he was stronger than most vampire’s. The human gift he brought into this life.

Angela touched her face, brushing her fingers across her cheeks, “When’s the last time you fed?”

She looked down at the floor, the fire licking at the back of her throat, “A while.”

“Bella please tell me you’re not trying to starve yourself.” Angela leaned closer, “It won’t work, and I’ll force you like last time if I have to.”

She growled angrily, yet quietly, “I could have killed you Angela. I still feel guilty about it.”

Anger flashed dangerously in the witch’s eyes, “Then don’t push me to do it.”

A low growl rolled across to them and she turned to frown at the vampire in question. His hair was elegantly styled in the bed head look that was all the rage lately. His bronze hair didn’t move as they stared at one another and she noticed his thin body was tall but not as tall as the muscled one. Her mind recoiled from the vampire and she pulled her lips back, sending a low hiss at him in warning. Her shield was intact, but she could still feel his probing.

Fucking mind reader.

The five vampires gasped as they stared at her and the muscled one grinned, “Wicked fucking fangs dude.”

It was true that she was not like other vampires. The early vampire’s had fangs but over time, just as everything must, they evolved. Most vampires now only had their human teeth that hardened into sharp piercing weapons. Hers were long, thick, and strong. They hung down from the rest of her teeth and if she wasn’t careful, she usually punctured two holes in her lips from the damn things.

She ran her tongue across the razor-sharp tips and let it slice into her tongue. She watched the brute’s eyes turn black as his arousal hit him unexpectedly. She grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows at her, “Up for some fun?”

She chuckled as she turned, “Maybe…”

Angela frowned at her, “Why does Emmett look like he wants to jump you?”

She grinned at the girl on her lap, “He doesn’t know that I have the same _equipment_ as him.”

Emmett’s voice met her ears, “That’s never stopped me before baby.”

She laughed, actually laughed at that and Angela smiled widely at her, “See. I told you. You need to interact with people more Bells. The Cullen’s could be good for you.”

She froze, “Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen?”

Angela nodded but it was Emmett’s voice she heard, “He’s our father figure. He turned all of us except Alice and Jasper.”

She frowned as she remembered the blonde man in his Anglican pastor clothing. The way he kept quiet while she tried to sooth him through his transformation into this creature that he was supposed to be hunting. He was never supposed to be turned. She shook her head, not allowing herself to go there.

Angela pulled her attention from her thoughts, “Bella too tight.”

She quickly let go of the girl, “I’m sorry.”

The girl shook her head, “Where did you go just then?” She kept her arms firmly around her neck.

She shook her head, her thick Irish accent coming out by accident, “Carlisle is family.”

Angela’s eyes widened, “You’re Irish is showing.”

She frowned as she looked down. It had been a long time since her accent had slipped out. She shook her head as she looked back at Angela, “I apologize.” She smiled softly and stood, carrying the girl bridal style, “Shall we head to class.”

Angela laughed, “My knight in shining armor.”

She laughed, “Not quite my dear.”

She entered the biology classroom a few minutes late, but Mr. Molina didn’t seem to mind. He smiled at her, “Ah you must be Bella.”

She nodded and he handed her a textbook, “From your records you are well past us so just try not to fall asleep.” She nodded and he pointed to an empty seat, “Take a seat.”

She hesitated for a moment, seeing the blonde Cullen looking at her nails, bored. She took a deep breath and moved towards the woman, taking her seat as close to the edge of the table as she could. She stared down at her book, allowing her hair to form a curtain between them.

“I would like to apologize for Emmett’s behavior in the cafeteria.” A strong yet perfectly low-pitched voice said beside her.

She shrugged, “Tis no harm meant.” Her eyes widened as she stared at her book, horrified that her mouth and brain were no longer connected.

The girl next to her chuckled, “I love your accent.”

Her head snapped around and she stared into the honey gold eyes the woman sported. She froze, feeling her heart melt in her chest. Every nerve ending, every vein, every fiber of her being shattered into a million pieces while at the same time reforming stronger than it had been before. She felt her mind shift and everything that had mattered before, didn’t anymore. She could feel everything around her, the hearts pumping blood through the bodies in the room. The hesitation from the woman in front of her, excitement dripping from her body. She felt her fangs glisten, pouring her own venom into her mouth with the sudden need to sink her teeth into the woman.

She used her last ounce of will power to force her eyes away from the blonde, standing and being one speed short of blurring from the room. She blurred to Angela’s class and caught the girl’s eyes, causing the girl’s eyes to widen. Angela hurried from the room and pressed her body into hers.

“What’s wrong?”

She kissed the girl before sweeping her up into her arms and blurring her out to the parking lot. She shifted the girl, making the girl wrap her legs around her waist. Her jeans were too tight now, painful even as she pressed herself against Angela’s core.

The girl’s face was flushed, and her eyes were slightly glazed when she looked at her, “You found your mate didn’t you?”

She frowned, “It’s not possible Angela. You know that as well as I do, I can’t have a mate.” She pressed the girls back against Angela’s own car.

“Things can change Bella.” Angela moaned out.

“Nothing ever changes for me,” She growled angrily. She felt eyes on her back. She looked over at the school and saw the blonde standing near her car, anger on her face and pain in her black eyes.

She felt it. She could feel pain that wasn’t her own and she shook her head.

Angela shook her head, “Bella, this is a good thing.” She pushed on her shoulder and she reluctantly let the girl go. “Bella, you’ve made enough redemption to earn a mate. That is a good thing.”

She moved away from her old friend, “I will never get redemption Angela. Even with a mate.” She turned and moved towards her dirt bike.

Angela shook her head clear of the arousal and the pheromones that she had been putting off, “That’s not true.”

She swung her leg over the bike, “Bullshit it isn’t.”

“Bella we all have pasts that we wish we could change. Someday you will get yours and this is the first step in the right direction. Why can’t you believe in something other than pain and suffering?” Angela snapped at her.

She looked over at the blonde’s curious face, “Because I am pain and suffering.”

She kicked the bike to life and drove up onto the sidewalk before pulling the bike back, into a wheelie and shooting off towards the road. She did not deserve a mate. Everything she had done in her past wasn’t the only reason. True she had been feeding off animals for the last two thousand years, but she still killed people. She had no choice, granted they hadn’t been angels themselves.

They still had families, sort of and she had killed them. Taking their souls for the only man that meant anything to her. The man she was currently on her way to see. She parked in front of the police station and received a few looks from the deputies that were standing near the two Forks police cruisers.

She ignored them and entered the small police station. The reception desk sat in the center of the room with chairs along each wall to the right and left and a row in front of them. An area for a line with long carpet runners stretched in front of her as she strode forward.

The woman looked up from her paperwork and she smiled, “Can I help you dear?”

She refrained the grimace, “I need to see my dad. Charlie Swan.”

Her eyes widened, “Yes Charlie mentioned that his daughter was coming to live with him.”

She snorted a laugh then quickly cleared her throat at the woman’s frown, “Yes well I need to see him. I just got into town and I told him I would stop by before heading to the house.”

She nodded with a smile, “He’s in his office. Through this door, at the end of the hall make a right and it’s the second door on the left. If it’s closed it will have his name on it.”

She nodded at the woman, “Thank you.”

She pushed through the glass double doors and headed down the long hallway that had doors on either side every so often. At the end of the hall was a break room of sorts, the smell of strong coffee wafted through the door and she smiled. Wondering if it was Charlie that made it so strong, since he likes the sludge variety of coffee the best. She made a right and chuckled at the name on Charlie’s door in bright gold lettering.

_Chief Charlie Swan_.

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her. Charlie sat behind his desk, a phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder as he typed on a computer, “Yes I have that file right here and I’m sending it in an email. No.” He glanced up at her, a smile appearing, “I have to go my kid has finally arrived.”

He hung up the phone and motioned to the chairs in front of his desk, “About damn time you got here. Do you know how worried we’ve been?”

She groaned, “We? Oh god don’t tell me he’s here too.”

He laughed, a deep guttural sound filling the small office, “Of course he is. We haven’t seen you in two years, not even a fucking peep from you. Where the hell have you been?”

She grinned at him, “Are you done?”

He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about it, “Yes.”

She laughed, “I have been lost in my mind for a while and it has taken time for me to find my way back.”

He frowned at her, worried, “You know that we are here for you Bells. Always.”

She nodded, “I know but I needed to do it on my own. I’m here now but I have a problem.”

He sat forward, a seriousness entering his eyes, “What’s up?”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to have a mate, but I found mine today.” She frowned.

He grinned, “Is that all? I thought you were going to tell me you destroyed the damn town.”

She glared at him, “Not funny.”

He laughed, “Okay.” He cleared his throat, “I would have told you sooner, but you haven’t been in contact.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You knew?”

He nodded, “Sort of a present from my husband.”

Her eyes widened, “He did this? Why?”

His face softened, “Bella you deserve happiness too. Now I have a Blood Contract for you.” He opened a side drawer and pulled the black, charred and sizzling, folder out before handing it to her, “Nothing to horrible this time but he needs to pay for what he has done.”

She flipped through the file and stared at the photo, imprinting the image in her mind, “Seattle? I can make the run in thirty minutes and be back by night fall.”

He nodded, “Good. Now will you please move into the house.”

She shook her head, “I already have a place and I don’t want to listen to you two going at it all night.” She grimaced and tossed the folder back at him as she stood.

A deputy knocked on the door before he entered, “Hey chief we just got a call… Oh sorry I didn’t realize you had someone here.

He shook his head, “This is my daughter, Bella.”

She smiled at Charlie, “I’ll see you this evening.” She stopped and pointed to the name on the door and he laughed, “Always wanted to see my name in gold.”

She grinned at him, “I guess anyone will love the devil in disguise.”

They laughed as she closed the door behind her, the deputy looking at them in confusion. She hurried out of the station and drove her bike to the hidden dirt path that led to her current home. She hid the dirt bike in the cave and took off in a vampire sprint towards Seattle.


	3. Caring Too Much

**AN:** Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story. Don’t like don’t read.

I do not own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

.

_The girl grinned as she listened to the screams coming from behind her. James’ laughter filling the spaces between the screams and groans of pain. She enjoyed seeing her brother have fun but over the last few centuries she had noticed he was finding more and more interesting ways to entertain himself. As if each new devastatingly sick desire wasn’t satisfying him as much as he had hoped. His twisted mind was truly marveling at times._

_And she was finding the things less and less fulfilling. She heard the girl beg for him to stop and she smirked, begging only made him more intense. Poor thing._

_She glanced over her shoulder through the doorway and shook her head at her brother, “What did I teach you?”_

_James grinned at her as he paused before looking down at the woman beneath him, “Pleasure first.”_

_She watched as James rammed himself inside the woman again before taking his time to stroke out before pounding in again. The woman groaned as the unwanted pleasure began to take hold when James rocked into her sweet spot. The beautiful girl’s dark green eyes rolling back into her head as the sweat and tears left dirty streaks across her face. James forced his tongue into her mouth as he quickened his pace, pulling moan after moan from the young girl._

_She turned, facing back outside as someone caught her eye, an innocent bystander coming to investigate the screams. She grinned wickedly as the long blonde hair came into view, the woman frowning as she hesitated. The woman took another step and she blurred around the area, coming up behind the woman._

_“You lost my dear?” she whispered in the woman’s ear._

_The woman turned to her, fear filling her eyes. She took the older woman in and her mouth watered as her eyes landed on the large breasts straining against the fabric of the dress._

_“What are you?” the woman asked backing away slowly._

_She blurred forward and jerked the woman tight against her body, seeing the widening of the woman’s eyes as her erection strained against her pants, “Shouldn’t it be who are you?”_

_The woman tried to pull away, tried to struggle against her, “Let me go. I’ll leave and won’t say anything.”_

_She shook her head, smirking and showing her fangs, “I’m planning something else for you my dear, but I’ll give you a choice. Bed or right here in the grass?”_

_The woman’s eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen. She struggled for a few minutes but quickly realized she was stronger. The woman was powerless to stop it and she submitted, “Bed.”_

_She grinned at the woman, “There now. That wasn’t so difficult.” She jerked the woman into the hut next to the one her brother was still making the younger girl scream in. “The screams are not going away.” She chuckled darkly, “My brother has a tendency to get carried away with a young maiden.”_

_The woman’s eyes widened in fear and she asked quickly, “What is your name?”_

_She smirked, “Isabella. You?”_

_The woman smiled slightly, “Sasha.”_

_She growled in hunger as she shoved the woman back onto the hay bed and quickly caught her ankles, “This will only hurt for a moment Sasha.”_

_She dropped her pants before spreading the woman’s legs roughly, grinning when the woman seemed to submit easily. Her eyes focusing on the woman’s blonde covered slit. She leaned in and inhaled deeply, growling at the musky scent as it filled her nose. She brushed her fingers lightly across the blonde curls and chuckled when the woman whimpered softly._

_She lined herself up to the woman’s entrance and groaned as she slowly entered the woman, feeling her slick heat already soaking her thighs. She filled the woman completely before cocking her head at her._

_“You’re wet?”_

_The woman grinned suddenly, “This is a first but probably going to be the best.”_

_She felt the desire flood her body, the need to have this woman overwhelming her mind. She began to thrust in before pulling almost all the way before ramming back in again, quickening the pace as the woman moaned. She felt the woman’s nails raking down her back, splitting the soft skin apart and the scent of her borrowed blood filling the air._

_She listened to the woman as she moved harder and faster, trying not to rip the woman apart but the desire to make the woman cum was overpowering. She lifted the woman into her arms forcing the warm human body down onto her hardened shaft, the woman’s arms wrapping tightly around her neck. The hot breath on her neck and the whispers of more brushed across her sensitive ear and she gave the woman what she wanted. Obeying as if she was submitting to the woman, but she wasn’t._

_She would never submit to anyone._

_She heard the woman scream as the powerful orgasm tightened her body and she released herself into the woman at the same time she sank her fangs into the smooth hot flesh. She growled as she felt the first tickle of hot sweet thick liquid touch her tongue. The woman tightened her hold around her body, and she grinned as she pumped her venom into the woman._

_When the woman went limp in her arms she pulled out and laid her carefully on the bed before cleaning herself off and pulling her pants up. She grinned as the woman whimpered from the pain of the turn. She turned to the door and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at the grotesque beast in front of her._

_“Enjoy the show?”_

_The beast chuckled, “Actually yes. That woman is going to be a handful for you.”_

_She grinned as she turned back to the slowly changing woman, “Aye, but she’s my handful.”_

_The beast frowned as a scream split the air from the hut next to theirs, “He’s becoming a problem.”_

_She turned to the beast, “Tis me brother. You will not hurt him.”_

_The beast nodded, “No but he will play a very important part in your life.”_

_“What part of me brother don’t you understand?” She asked sarcastically._

_The beast growled as he appeared in front of her, wrapping his slimy hand around her throat, “Do not anger me child.”_

_She gripped the peeling flesh of his wrist, “Pissing you off is so much fun however.”_

_He tightened his hold on her throat painfully, “You my child are the best I have ever created.” He dropped her to the floor. “It’s why I put up with you the way I do.”_

_She coughed and rubbed her already bruising throat, “Gee thanks daddy.”_

_The beast smirked at her, examining the bruises on her neck, “I think the next batch should have tougher skin.” He moved to the woman on the bed, “We’ll see how she works out.”_

_She watched as the beast closed his eyes and slipped his hand into the woman’s chest, a blinding white light shining around the room. The woman screamed but her eyes remained closed. The beast jerked his hand out of her chest as the girl stood, “All done. Now in two days she’ll awake, and we’ll see how strong she is. Would you like a boost?”_

_She frowned, “I like my body the way it is, but I wouldn’t mind strength and speed.”_

_He chuckled, “Always a picky little girl.” He slammed his hand into her chest._

_She groaned as her head jerked back. She could feel his fingers inside of her chest, wiggling painfully near her cold dead heart. It was an odd sensation, but she was depraved enough to enjoy it. Finally, the beast pulled back laughing before disappearing._

_She collapsed to the cold stone and she rolled to her back, grinning as she stared at the ceiling. The power filled her body, making her limbs feel weak and numb. Her muscles tightened as she struggled to stay awake and she gasped as she blurred to her feet. She gripped the wooden chair next to her and the wood splintered before turning to sawdust in her hand, making her grin wickedly._

_She returned to the hut where her brother was pulling his clothes back on, “I heard the scream next door. Who’d you find?”_

_She grinned at her brother, “The woman is mine.” He nodded solemnly, knowing how serious she was._

_She took in the blood that coated the floor. The woman’s body was ripped in half, one leg was across the room bent at an odd angle while the other was still attached to the poor girl’s body. She shook her head at her brother, “Go clean up in the river. We’ll be here for two days as we wait for the woman to wake.”_

_James grinned as he shook his head, “I think you have a problem with leaving a damsel in distress behind.”_

_She laughed as she shoved the boy out of the hut, “Aye but tis a sweet problem to have my brother.”_

_She watched James blur to the river before slowly returning to the blonde woman that would be hers when she awoke._

.

.

Bella stood on the roof of the apartment building, waiting for her target to arrive home from whatever he was doing. She had already searched his apartment and found way too many porn magazines for her comfort. She doesn’t have anything against porn, per say, just there was way too much of it. Movies and magazine and photos, she shivered against the thought.

She was naturally a horny person, made worse by the whole vampire and a hundred times worse by the _‘other’_ thing, but this guy was addicted.

She had been up there most of the night and she was beginning to feel antsy. She sat on the edge of the roof ledge and dangled her legs over the side as she watched the street below. People hurried around as if late for something or stumbled drunkenly towards their homes. She could feel her thirst running on high as the sounds of beating hearts pumped blood through all the bodies that passed by below her. She figured she would hunt on her way back to Forks, but she was beginning to think she wouldn’t make it that long. A cab stopped at the curb in front of the building and her target exited the yellow vehicle.

“Finally,” She muttered to herself as she watched him enter the building quickly.

She took a deep breath and let the power fill her body before she planted her feet firmly on the wall and stood straight out, perpendicular to the wall. She pushed everything out of her mind, letting it become what she used to be. She felt gravity shift around her as she walked down towards her target’s balcony before pushing off the wall and righting herself. She landed silently on the balcony and slipped into the apartment just as the key entered the keyhole.

The door opened and the man stepped inside, fear rolling off him in waves. He slammed the door and the sound of locks clicking filled the otherwise silent room. He turned and gasped as he slammed his back against the door, “Who the fuck are you?”

She grinned at him, flashing her fangs, as she stepped into the moonlight shining through the open balcony doors, “You have broken your contract, Ricky.”

His body shook as he moved into the kitchen, “That contract was a load of shit. He didn’t hold up his end of the deal.”

She chuckled darkly, “He gave you what you asked for, you did not do your part.”

He jerked the drawer next to him open and pulled a butcher knife from it, “I have no problems killing a woman, even one as beautiful as yourself.”

She hissed at him, showing her glistening fangs, “Weapons won’t do you any good you fool.” She blurred around the counter and gripped his wrist, squeezing so hard it shattered the bones instantly, “Besides, I am not human.”

The knife fell to the floor as he screamed. He shook his head, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face, “Please don’t. I can still hold up my end.”

She smirked at him before tilting her head back and forth once as she spoke, “Tick tock Ricky. Time’s up.” She jerked his body into the air and flung him across the room.

His back crashed into the wooden entertainment center, shattering the screen of the television before he fell to the floor. The smell of his blood filled the room, and she swallowed the venom that pooled in her mouth. She took a step and caught her face in the mirror. Her solid black eyes staring back at her wildly, a deep hunger in them. The black veins that stretched like grotesque fingers across her face in different directions, the black hair that billowed out behind her with the strange breeze that accompanied the power she wielded.

She was pure evil incarnate, and it felt freeing. The excitement flowed through her body just as much as the power, surging uncontrollably as she slowly let herself go.

She blurred to Ricky as he tried to push himself up off the floor, grabbing his throat and lifting him off his feet, “Time to die Ricky.”

She gripped the wrist that she had shattered and twisted his arm, hearing the loud snap of his bones. His blood curdling scream filled the room as she let the beast inside have its fun.  
.

An hour later she stepped over the mangled corpse of Ricky, his arms and legs twisted and sticking out in odd directions. Blood streaked across the walls and the ceiling. The furniture was partly destroyed making it look like a robbery gone so very wrong. She stared at herself in the blood-streaked mirror one last time. Her pearly white hair hung down to her lower back and framed her face nicely, her golden eyes warm and inviting once again. The black veins were gone, no trace of them ever having been there. She grinned at herself before slipping out to the balcony and shimming up to the roof, escaping into the darkness of the night.

.

.

The following morning, she parked her dirt bike next to Angela’s car in the school parking lot. The night before had taken longer than she had anticipated so she had just gone home and slept a few hours before it was time for school. She knew she would catch hell from Charlie about not showing up, or at least calling, but she’d deal with him after school.

Angela smiled at her as she stepped out of her car, “Have fun last night?”

She frowned at her as she swung her leg off the bike, “Are you implying something?”

The Cullen’s were watching them carefully as Angela nodded and threw a newspaper at her, “You promised me.”

She unfolded the paper, the front page describing the gruesome killing of a man that was connected to a high-profile court case. She sighed, “You know I have to do those specific ones.”

Angela shook her head, “I thought that was over with?”

She shook her head, “It will never be over Angela. At least not until I’m dead.”

She always hated the guilt that came along with what she had done over the years, but it wasn’t like she could change it. She could only learn from it and apply it to what she did in the future. The fact that she still had fun while fulfilling Charlie’s contracts was slightly disturbing to her, but she was vampire. It was a part of her just as much as needing blood. She couldn’t change that side of herself and if she were being honest with herself, which she rarely was, she wouldn’t change a thing about herself. She would change some of the choices she made in the past, saved the people that had mattered to her the most, but she wouldn’t change who she was.

She shook her head again as Angela frowned at her and wrapped her arms around her neck, “I’m sorry. I know you don’t like talking about it.”

She kissed the girl softly on the lips before resting her forehead against Angela’s, “I’ve told you before that you never have to apologize for speaking your mind. It’s refreshing.”

A soft growl rolled from behind them and she frowned as she turned to look at the Cullen’s. A tingling sensation began in her gut as something not human grew closer. She growled deep in her chest as she pulled Angela closer, protectively. The girl tensed her arms, tightening her hold on her neck.

“What is it?” Angela asked softly.

She stared around the parking lot, as the need to also protect her mate clawed at her chest, “Something is coming.”

She heard the soft gasps from the Cullen’s before they all appeared closer to her, the blonde right beside her, “Dangerous?”

She frowned for a moment as the tingling sensation settled into the pit of her stomach and she groaned, “Only when I don’t show up for dinner.”

The sleek black SUV pulled into the parking lot and parked in front of them. She shook her head as the window rolled down and Charlie’s husband glared at her. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground next to the vehicle. She pulled away from Angela quickly and approached the driver’s side.

“I can explain.” She grimaced.

“You fucking better be at the house for dinner tonight or we will come hunting for you. I’ll call your father and let him know that I have talked to you this morning and to not call out the Calvary. Good morning Angela.” Aro smirked at the blonde behind her, “Enjoy your mate.”

The window rolled up as she growled, and the vehicle drove around the parking lot before speeding down the street. She turned back to the group and Rosalie frowned at her with wide eyes, “Aro Volturi is your father’s mate?”

“Husband, mate,” She shrugged, “It depends on how you look at it.”

She walked close to Angela as they made their way into the school. She couldn’t shake the mixed feelings she had when it came to her new mate. She wasn’t sure how she was supposed to act, or what she was even supposed to say. It wasn’t that she wasn’t thrilled but she really did care for Angela. She thought her life had been complicated enough over the years but apparently, she was wrong.

She passed her classes quickly and found herself being pulled to the cafeteria by Angela at lunch, “So have you decided on how to deal with Rosalie?”

She frowned at the younger girl, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Angela snorted pulling her to a stop, “Don’t take this the wrong way Bells but I’m excited for you to be with your mate. I love you, but I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.”

She narrowed her eyes at the girl, pulling away from her, “Did Aro tell you what he was up to?”

Angela glanced down at the floor before turning to continue walking to the cafeteria, “Sort of. I just didn’t know it would be Rosalie Hale.”

She stood in the middle of the hallway watching the girl walk away with a bounce in her step. She was happy that Angela wasn’t hurt but, in a way, she found herself hurting. Angela had been the only one she cared about in the last few hundred years and the girl was walking away from her without another thought.

It hurt, more than she knew it should.

It didn’t hurt nearly as much as losing Sasha had but… She shook her head not ready to go there, even after nine hundred years. That memory was for when she was alone and not in a school full of breakable humans.

She stuck her hands in her custom-made pants pockets as she headed towards the cafeteria, the thought of her lover overriding the sudden heartache over Angela. She was good at covering her emotions when around people but alone she would destroy anything and everything, including herself. She had been doing for the last two years after dealing with that pesky Warlock that Charlie had unknowingly sent her after.

She entered the large open room and watched Angela sit with her human friends, glancing at her once before turning back to them. She growled under her breath, knowing she never should have returned to a human existence. She felt the anger welling up inside of her as she spun on her heel and headed for the parking lot.

She was foolish to think that things would be different after what had happed to her. Knowing that she would someday have her happily ever after was a fantasy, a fairy tale that was unachievable in reality. She leaned on the seat of her dirt bike and shook her head, trying to stem the emotions swirling in her ancient mind.

“Want to talk about it?” Rosalie’s soft voice said from behind her.

She didn’t look up as she scoffed, “I’m an idiot for falling for a human. I should have known after what happened…” She turned to face her mate and leaned back against her bike gently. “Shouldn’t you be in with your family?”

Rosalie moved closer and stood in front of her, “Being right here with you is more important.”

She curled her lip in a snarl, “Trust me when I say it’s the worst thing you could do.”

“Why?” Anger flamed in the gorgeous blonde’s whiskey gold eyes.

She growled, “I’m a killer and I always will be. Hell, I even enjoy it at times.” She clenched her jaw closed tightly as she waited for the woman look at her in disgust and walkaway.

“We’ve all killed and enjoyed the kill. It’s what makes our beasts happy inside.” Rosalie stated calmly.

She felt the anger ebb slightly, “Not like I do. I enjoy the thrill of the hunt.” She slowly walked around the woman as she spoke huskily, a whisper passing around them, “The feel of excitement as their fear washes over me. Knowing that the moment I catch them, their bodies are putty in my hands. The sounds of bones snapping and the smell of the blood as it spills wildly. Covering me with it’s intoxicating scent, smiling as the screams of terror rip from their mouths with no one coming to help.”

She stopped behind Rosalie and pressed her body against the woman’s back tightly, inhaling her mate’s delicious scent, “The way it feels to hold power over them and knowing that it is my choice whether they live or die. My choice in which way the live or die.” She leaned closer placing her lips right against the blonde’s ear as the woman’s body tensed, “Is that the kind of mate you want? I can be soft and gentle, but I am rough and hard, pulsing with need more than any other. Could you really see yourself handling that for all eternity?”

Her eyes rolled back in her head as her mate’s arousal filled her deep inhale and her fangs throbbed in her mouth. She opened her eyes as she tried to control the urge to claim her mate, her mind in a fog of want and desire. She didn’t move, afraid her body would do what her mind knew she couldn’t.

Rosalie slowly turned to face her, desire dancing in the black eyes, “You are _my_ mate, and I will not stop until you are _mine_.”

She watched the blonde walk away as she struggled over her control. The beast in her chest crying out for their mate. She was painfully hard as her eyes raked down the woman’s back, to the perfectly swaying hips. The firm ass covered in the tight jeans drawing her attention until she disappeared around the corner. She shook her head of the trance she had been in and smirked.

“Well fuck me.” She muttered to herself, excitement flaring in her chest at the ideas of what the woman was going to do swirling in her still dazed brain.


End file.
